


the light at the end of the tunnel

by justawriter587



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hope, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawriter587/pseuds/justawriter587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after finding out that asuna has died, klein goes to comfort kirito and the two of them are forced to confront their feeling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing but there aren't very many fics for them (that I could find) so here's one more. its probably not very good cause I wrote most of it at like 1 am, but I really wanted to finish it before I go out of town for a week with no internet, so here it is.

It had been a year since they entered the game, and kirito had just received some terrible news. His friend asuna had died.

Kirito couldn't believe what had happened. After losing his guild members (the black cats) asuna was his only true friend.... well, except for klein that is, but they hadn't seen each other in over three months.

In all truth, kirito had been avoiding him. He couldn't stand to be around the older boy... not with the way he felt, It would be to painful. But still he thought of him everyday, and longed to be with him all the time.

 

Klein was wondering aimlessly through the streets of the 18th floor. He ad heard about asunas passing and now he was trying to find kirito. He knew how close they were so he figured his friend could use some comforting.

But as much as klein wanted to be there for the best friend he'd ever had, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to conceal his feelings, or worse, how long he'd be able to control himself. 

But he loved kirito far to much to stay away for long, even though he knew the black swordsmen could never return his feelings.

Before he even realized what was happening, he was knocking on the door to the house of the person he cared about most in the world.

Then there, standing in the doorway, wearing obviously to big pajamas, was kirito looking up at the older boy while rubbing his eyes sleepily, a light blush spread across his cheeks. Klein thought he had never looked more beautiful. 

“K-Klein w-what are y-you doing h-here” kirito stuttered, the blush on his cheeks reddening.

The older boy had to take a minute to remember how to talk. “I-I heard a-about asuna, I wanted to make sure you were okay.

“Oh” you could hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

“And” klein started again but hesitated. “Yes?” kirito said excitedly as a smile appeared on his face.

“And I missed you” as he spoke, the taller boy moved his hand up to cup kiritos cheek, rubbing gentle loving circles with his thumb.

The younger up at klein with so much love, you could almost feel it pouring off of him.“I-Its g-getting late, y-you could stay h-here tonight, i-if you want?” kirito asked hopefully.

“I'd like that” klein replied, smiling as he was led inside.

 

After eating dinner together and an hour of klein saying he'd be fine on the floor and kirito insisting there was plenty of room in the bed, they finally came to an agreement.

(kirito won)

the two of them laid in the bed together for hours, with kirito facing the wall pretending, to be asleep, and klein staring at the small boys (supposedly) sleeping form, until he just couldn't take it anymore.

The red head carefully slid his arm around his tiny lover, and then after waiting a few minutes to make sure he hadn't woken him, klein pressed his body lightly up against the sleeping boy.

Kirito tensed up a bit when he felt his best friend cuddling him. He could feel the bulge in kleins pants pressed into his lower back and the taller boys hot breath on his neck. 

Nothing could be heard in the room except heavy breathing and quite moans as klein began grinding against the small boy, pressing hot open mouthed kisses to his exposed neck.

Finally kirito couldn't take it any more, he turned over quickly, straddling his best friends waist and crashing their lips together.

Klein was shocked, but this was the happiest he'd been since everyone found out they were trapped in the game. As much as he was enjoying kissing kirito he know they needed to talk about this before they ended up doing something they would regret, so he pulled back staring deep into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

“I've been wanting to do that since the day we met” klein said tucking the small boys hair behind his ear.

“Then why didn't you?“

“I never thought you could feel the same way, I was scared of losing you, I thought you'd hate me when you found out how I felt” klein replied, still not beveling his greatest wish was actually happening.

“I do you know, feel the same way that is, I always have” kirito said, looking away as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

At that moment klein knew he'd love this boy for the rest of his life. “I'm going to kiss you now” the red head said before connecting their lips.

The kiss started out slow and sweet but as it continued it grew hotter and more desperate.

Klein ran his tongue against the tight seam of kiritos lips slowly sliding it inside.

The two of them moved their tongues together playfully, trying their hardest not laugh, both failing miserably. 

Klein began unbuttoning kiritos pajama top, running his hands all his tiny lovers body.

It went on like that for a while, the two of them undressing each other slowly, kissing and caressing every bit of skin as it was exposed.

When they were both finally naked they just stared at each other lovingly, each taking in the sight of the other baring themselves completely.

Klein placed light kisses along the beautiful boys jaw all the way to his ear.

“I want to make love to you” he stated, feeling bold.

“Okay” was all kirito said.

Klein laid them both back, trailing kisses all the way down his lovers body, pausing to dip his tongue in the black swordsmens belly button, then making his way all the way down to his virgin entrance and kissing it slowly.

Kiritos entire body shook as he felt a tongue press into him, moving in and out slowly, preparing him for what was next.

Soon the tongue was replaced by a finger, then a second, until kirito was squirming and writhing beneath his touch. 

“Please klein, I need you, i'm ready” 

at hearing this klein positioned himself at kiritos virgin entrance, and pushed in.

“Are you okay?” the taller boy asked, concerned for his lover, the last thing in the world klein wanted was to hurt his beloved kirito.

“Yeah i'm alright, it stings a little, but it feels good”

and with that klein started moving slowly, he couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside kirito, he'd never felt this close to anyone before. It was perfect.

 

The two of them made love for what felt like hours, and when sleep finally fell over them they drifted off peacefully, bathed in the moonlight and afterglow,

they slept soundly that night, knowing that they would wake up in each others arms.

It didn't matter where they were, or what was going of around them. They had found their light at the end of the tunnel, and nothing could stop them now, as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
